


Uomini d'affari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [5]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al P0rn Fest:Prompt:Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor/Tony Stark Tra famiglie facoltose ci si intende





	Uomini d'affari

Uomini d'affari  
  
Alfred aprì la porta e guardò Tony davanti a lui.  
"Signorino Stark, la riunione è già iniziata. E' un piacere vederla" disse atono.  
Tony annuì.  
"Qualcuno si sarebbe preoccupato, se fossi arrivato puntuale" ribatté.  
Sfilò gli occhiali da sole mettendoli in tasca, entrò guardando a destra e sinistra.  
La luce del lampadario illuminava il salone.  
Lex Luthor era seduto in una poltrona, teneva le gambe accavallate e le mani unite. Wayne era in piedi vicino alla finestra e sorseggiava un bicchiere di brandy.  
Tony si passò il dito nel nodo della cravatta, avanzò sogghignando e si sedette sul divano a gambe aperte.  
"Perdonate il ritardo. È che non m'importava niente di essere puntuale" disse, con tono affabile.  
"Stavamo parlando del fatto che investire nel progetto delle Star Lab sarebbe un azzardo che non mi sento di correre" spiegò Lex.  
Wayne si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiò il contenuto e avanzò. Abbassò il bicchiere e si deterse le labbra umide.  
"Se non lo facciamo, però, rimarremo fuori dai giochi" ribatté.  
Tony afferrò il cellulare dalla tasca, aprì lo schermo e digitò velocemente.  
"Non funzionerà. Ho letto tutti i trattati di Wells, e sto dando un'occhiata ai progetti proprio ora".  
Chiuse due finestrelle, ruotò il cellulare e scosse il capo.  
"Fallimentare. Le Stark Industries non daranno un penny a quella gente".  
"Il signor Luthor allora aveva ragione" rispose Bruce. Si avvicinò alla poltrona e finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere.  
"Lieto che il signor Wayne lo riconosca" ribatté Lex.  
Tony infilò il cellulare in tasca.  
"Mai scommettere su qualcosa che un Luthor reputa fallimentare. Lo insegnano alle elementari".  
Bruce si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, guardando Tony seduto. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto su un tavolinetto.  
"Non voglio essere maleducato" borbottò.  
Tony alzò il capo, gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Allora forse non dovresti appollaiarti sul bracciolo del divano, Mr Wayne".  
Chiuse le gambe chinandosi in avanti, afferrò un drink dal tavolino e lo alzò.  
"C'è qualche altro progetto multimiliardario in cui dovrei essere coinvolto?" chiese.  
"Se esageriamo con il lavoro, ti spaventeremo". Lo punzecchiò Bruce.  
"Direi che all'ordine del giorno c'è anche l'evento per il prossimo EXPO" spiegò Lex atono.  
Tony sorrise a Bruce, gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio e accavallò le gambe.  
"Non ricordavo di avervi invitati. L'ho fatto?" chiese.  
Arricciò il naso, mosse le labbra facendo tremare il pizzetto.  
"L'EXPO si occupa di progresso scientifico. Avete qualcosa per me?".  
Lex corrugò la fronte e abbassò la gamba.  
"Quella annuale vede implicati tutte le più grandi compagnie" spiegò.  
Bruce mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio di Tony.  
"Sono eventi pubblici importanti" disse atono.  
Tony roteò gli occhi affondando la schiena nel divano.  
"Siete sempre così affettati" si lamentò.  
Bruce incrociò le braccia e alzò il mento.  
"Ho sentito offese ben peggiori" borbottò. Lex si appoggiò la guancia sulla mano e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Siamo di classe, al massimo" sussurrò seducente.  
Tony sorseggiò il drink, lo fece ondeggiare e piegò il capo di lato.  
"Se non sapessi con matematica certezza che mi state divorando con gli occhi, penserei che siete frigidi" disse.  
Ticchettò sul ginocchio di Bruce, sogghignò.  
"Prima che uno di voi due se lo chieda, sì, ho utilizzato un termine femminile appositamente. Fatemi causa".  
Bruce si rialzò in piedi, si tolse la giacca e la piegò, mettendosela sulla spalla.  
"E se ti chiamassi in giudizio?" chiese Lex, slacciandosi la cravatta.  
Tony gli rivolse un sorriso, mosse una mano in aria.  
"Carenza di prove. Carenza di prove risolve un sacco di cose".  
Sfilò la cravatta, la annodò attorno al proprio polso poggiando la mano sul tavolino.  
Lex si tolse la giacca e la adagiò sulla poltrona sotto di sé. Si passò la mano sul capo e sorrise.  
"E se volessi ricorrere in appello?" domandò.  
Tony rise, allungò le gambe e sfilò la giacca.  
"E se ti convincessi di avere ragione io?" chiese.  
"Ti? Ed io secondo te sono convinto?" chiese Bruce. Si alzò in piedi, raggiunse la porta e la chiuse a chiave. Si sfilò le scarpe e si voltò verso di loro.  
Tony si passò la mano con la cravatta al polso tra i capelli, la cravatta ondeggiò coprendogli gli occhi e lui piegò il capo all'indietro abbassando la mano.  
"Corrompere due stimati uomini d'affari o farmi trascinare in tribunale ed umiliarli in pubblico senza possibilità di perdere?" chiese.  
Allargò le braccia.  
"Sono tentazioni" disse.  
Sfilò le scarpe, mosse le dita dei piedi nudi sul pavimento.  
"Sceglierò la prima".  
Lex si slacciò i bottoni della camicia, mentre Bruce cominciò a slacciarsi pantaloni.  
Tony passò l'indice sui bottoni della camicia, fece su e giù un paio di volte e sporse il bacino piegando il capo.  
"Credo che avrebbe dovuto dire di essere l'unico uomo di classe, qui, Mr Luthor" disse.  
Sogghignò guardando i pantaloni slacciati di Wayne, strinse il bottone dei propri.  
Bruce avvampò e si sedette accanto a Tony sulla poltrona.  
"Io ho una buona educazione" si lamentò. Si tolse la camicia insieme a Lex.  
Tony sorrise, si slegò la cravatta dal polso e la poggiò sugli occhi di Wayne.  
"Non migliore della mia".  
Bruce sospirò, mentre Lex si sfilava le scarpe.  
"Non fatevi male" li rimproverò quest'ultimo.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, lanciò la cravatta a Lex.  
"Se sei geloso, basta avvicinarsi" disse.  
Lex si tolse i calzini e si aprì i pantaloni. Bruce si avvicinò a Tony e lo baciò sul collo.  
"E tu ti avvicini?" chiese.  
Tony gli passò una mano sulla guancia, gli sfiorò le labbra.  
"Io e te siamo già vicini, Mr. Wayne" mormorò.  
SI alzò, sogghignò girando attorno al divano e sfilò la maglietta lasciandola sul divano.  
Lex si alzò in piedi, lasciando scendere i pantaloni fino all'altezza delle ginocchia.  
"Possiamo anche permettercelo. Mio padre è con il signor Queen, stanno condividendo una stagista carina" spiegò.  
Bruce baciò sulla fronte Tony e gli sorrise.  
"Ed Alfred non ci disturberà" spiegò.  
Tony si slacciò i pantaloni, afferrò un bicchiere dal tavolo e bevve. Piegò il capo di lato, sorrise.  
"I miei due soci migliori hanno voglia di giocare" disse.  
Si leccò le labbra, tornò sul divano e vi si sedette, allungando le gambe nude.  
"Vi direi che vi sto corrompendo, se non fosse che lo siete già".  
Bruce abbassò i pantaloni di Tony, si mise in ginocchio ed iniziò a leccargli il membro coperto dai boxer.  
"Il termine corruzione non è esattamente quello che userei" ribatté Lex, sedendosi dietro Tony.  
Gli leccò le spalle, passando più volte la lingua sulla pelle abbronzata.  
Tony mugolò di piacere, portò indietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"E quale useresti?" sussurrò.  
Sporse il bacino verso Bruce, allungando le mani verso Lex.  
Bruce gli abbassò i boxer e gli accarezzò il membro con la lingua. Lex passò la mano sui glutei di Stark.  
Tony ansimò chiudendo gli occhi, avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita di Bruce spingendolo con i talloni verso la propria erezione. Allungò le mani toccando Lex, sorrise.  
"Perché a me questa sembra corruzione" mormorò, roco.  
Lex inserì le dita tra i glutei di Tony, muovendosi lentamente. Wayne mise in bocca il membro di Tony e lo succhiò rumorosamente.  
Tony gemette, passò le mani sulla schiena di Bruce e gli strinse il sedere; mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.  
Wayne lasciò andare il suo membro, si stacco e si alzò, sedendosi su Tony, strofinando i proprio glutei sul suo membro. Lex uscì le dita, finì di spogliarsi e penetrò lentamente Tony.  
Tony gemette, rizzò la schiena afferrando i fianchi di Bruce. Lo spinse lentamente verso di sé, inarcando il bacino verso l'alto. Piegò il capo all'indietro poggiandolo contro Lex, mugolò di piacere.  
Lex seguì il ritmo di Tony, mentre Bruce gemeva di piacere.  
Tony ansimò, baciò Bruce strofinando il capo contro la spalla di Lex, mugolò di piacere muovendo il bacino su e giù e chiuse gli occhi allargando le gambe. Si morse il labbro, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il petto muscoloso e le iridi erano liquide e scure.  
Luthor proseguì fino a venire. I gemiti di piacere di Bruce si facevano sempre più alti.  
Tony si piegò in avanti, morse il collo di Bruce soffocando un urlo e venne a propria volta.  
Bruce gorgogliò, strinse gli occhi, una lacrima gli rigò il viso e venne a sua volta. Lex uscì lentamente, abbracciando Tony da dietro.  
Tony leccò la lacrima di Bruce, uscì da lui e lo strinse passandogli la mano tra i capelli.  
"So di essere un ottimo amante, non serve piangere" sussurrò, con tono roco.  
Bruce gli sorrise e lo abbracciò a sua volta.  
"Tra famiglie facoltose ci si intende" mormorò roco.


End file.
